Revive the Rose
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: A simple short story of Black instead of Frieza in the tournament of power. Relations later in story. First chapter is reintroduction. Image found on Google.
1. The Return of Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super are owned by their rightful owners. If you enjoy anything of the mention, then please support the official release.

Author's Note: I'm sure you seen episode 100 through and 101 of Dragon Ball Super and pretty much either pissed off or enjoyed at it. Me, I'm pretty pissed off of the results of Goku Blue vs Kale.

By the way think of Black's imprisonment as Tai-Lung from the first Kung Fu Panda. Obviously minus the guards.

Anyways, this fic is just merely just one shot of Goku Black being the new fighter of Universe 7. But getting to get to meet the female Broly of universe 6 and the prodige of the Saiyans in Universe 6. And I do want to see a what if scenario of Goku Black meeting the team. Anyways without a further a do, here is my one shot scenario of what I wanted to see.

 **Technique Name/*Sound Effects***

 _Emphasis_

Flash Back

' _Inner thoughts'_

STORY START

IN AN ENCLOSED ROOM OF CAPSULE CORP.

"Absolutely not Kakarot, how could you say something like that!" yelled the Prince of Saiyans to the _commoner_ of their race Goku, or by their language, Kakarot.

"Look Vegeta I-"

"How could you even suggest such a thing? After what he did to us, the future, and even my son Trunks!" yelled Vegeta at Goku remembering what happened not that long ago.

What Vegeta was referring was a particular incident involving his son from the future. He did had a interaction with the boy years ago. But at that time, he was warning the present day of Goku's demise via disease and the loss of the Z-Warriors.

However, when the future Trunks returned he gave them the run down before a time rift was opened at the Capsule Corps. Garden. A figure was seen floating out of the portal and it was Goku.

Or at least he looked like Goku but with darker clothes and white boots. Weird thing about this copy was he had a earring that looked that of the Supreme Kai's and a ring on his right hand.

Before the copy arrived Trunks had informed them after attacking Goku in mistake of the copy. Trunks told them that this copy claims to be a Goku and uses his techniques to a pick.

Trunks told them that they, the people in the future, refer to him as Goku Black. Much later down the line it was revealed that a Kai apprentice by the name of Zamasu had taken control of Goku's body by the Super Dragon Balls.

These balls were the upgraded version from Universe 6 than the ones of Universe 7.

Continuing onward, Zamasu was the apprentice of the Supreme Kai of Universe 10. Apparently, when seeing the fight between Goku and Black, Whis informed them that there was a Kai in the tenth universe whose aura was similar to Goku Black's.

They soon investigated of said apprentice and asked for a quick sparring match. Ultimately Goku defeated the God with ease thanks to his Super Saiyan transformation.

After leaving the planet Zamasu soon made a decision. That was to kill all the mortals in the universes with the body of Son Goku. However, that idea was presented in a different timeline, i.e. Goku Black. With his body that Zamasu went in Trunk's timeline and killed all the Gods.

Continuing onward Trunks was able to get back to the present at the cost of Bulma's life. Which did increase Vegeta's hatred for the copy when first hearing the story of his future son.

The three soon returned to the future to confront Goku Black. After have a quick fight Black soon revealed a new transformation called Super Saiyan Rose.

With a quick fight with Goku, a voice had stopped Black Goku from finishing off Goku and Trunks. And it was Zamasu, but from Trunks' timeline. They soon escaped thanks to Mai from momentarily distracting them.

With new training and a quick visit to Universe 10, Goku went with Supreme Kai, Beerus and Whis to check the motives of the present Zamasu. After revealing what happened in the future, Zamasu tried to attack Goku knowing his secrets were out.

However the God of Destruction Beerus cutted in and used his God technique Destroy.

The gang once more returned to the future for another fight with Goku Black and the fallen student Zamasu. With Goku against Zamasu and Vegeta against Goku Black.

Vegeta overpowered Black through most of the fight however, like the original his power increased during the fight. Not to mention he used the emotion of hatred to make a new weapon. With that being a scythe, and that along was able to cut a opening in the fabric of the dimension.

Trunks soon used the sealing technique from Master Roshi but, unfortunately Goku forgot the magic seal back at Kame House. It didn't take long for Zamasu to break through the urn.

After realizing the potential of foiling their plans Zamasu soon suggested the backup plan with Black.

 _Fusion_.

They did so with their potara earrings. With Zamasu taking off his earring and placing it on his other ear. After merging this new figure had Goku's Super Saiyan hairstyle. That coming from Goku Black's Rose form.

His outfit was a combination of Zamasu's Kai uniform and Goku Black's gi. Both Goku and Vegeta in their Blue forms couldn't stand a chance against the merged powers of Black and Zamasu.

Eventually Goku and Vegeta soon decided that it was necessary to fuse as well. And they were lucky enough to bring some extra Senzu Beans. Soon they to fused thanks from the earrings of Supreme Kai from their timeline.

The two warriors were even till Vegito had timed out from the fusion. And that was from over using his ki from the Final Kamehame technique. It was Trunks that saved the timeline.

With the help of the surviving humans, he used their energy to channel into his sword to finish off the corrupted God. You would imagine that it would be over with Zamasu dead. You'd be wrong.

Zamasu played his last ace. He cast off his physical body and became one with the universe. He was everywhere in the literal sense. With no more Senzu Beans the three Saiyans put everything in a last attempt to save Trunk's timeline, but it was all for nought.

Goku checked within his gi if he somehow had a loose Senzu Bean he didn't realized he took. He felt something, but it was not a bean. It was a button he forgot to take out.

 _The King of All's Button_

Goku asked the Supreme Kai from his timeline if it was possible that the king was still alive here in the future. Supreme Kai told he should be here. No matter how strong you are, the King is undefeatable.

Goku soon summoned him from his palace and told him the situation. That the person in the sky was the reason of the planet being gloom and sorrowful. The King immediately destroyed the universe with Goku and co. barely escaping the blast.

And since then they had different experiences. Now with the current issue at hand, Goku may have doomed his own universe. After the how issue of Zamasu it seemed nice and quiet.

Goku went to the King's palace and asked if he were to host the universal tournament similar to his experience of when he and his team went against universe 7.

Eventually the Grand Priest called all the Gods of Destructions and Grand Kais from all the twelve universes to a meeting. He soon told him that there were to be a small tournament of what's to come from the examples of universe 7 and universe 9.

After the three matches universe 7 was declared the winner. There was even a slight appearance of a mysterious warrior from universe 11 by the name of Toppo.

After said ruling Goku soon went to find ten warriors for the defence of the universe. He did find ten members.

Himself, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi, Majin Buu, Android 17, and Android 18. It would seem a rather good team in theory. However, there was one slight issue.

 _Majin Buu_

Hercule had informed Gohan to tell his father of Buu's predicament. He simply fell _ASLEEP_. Even Beerus was ticked off of the pudding medaler was sleeping at a time like this.

Hercule told Goku once Buu was like this, there was no _WAY_ he would wake up. Which was what the current topic was about.

Once Goku told the team the news of Majin Buu he called Vegeta over to a room to have a secret conversation seeing as how he needs to talk to him first about the thought at hand.

Since Majin Buu was out of the team they needed to have another fighter on their team. Hercule volunteered but soon relented knowing how weak he was.

So Goku told to Vegeta he had an idea was to bring someone back from the dead. And that person was Goku Black. Since you're caught let's listen on their conversation.

"I know he did some terrible things as well Vegeta. He killed Chi-Chi and Goten, my wife and son in a different timeline. I can never forgive him as well, but we need help. As much as I hate it, he practically is stronger than me. And we need all the power we can."

"Yes I understand that, but _WHY_ him. Not to mention he killed my wife, he is you. I have enough time standing near one Kakarot, but standing next to two of you is my limit."

Goku shook his head, "I figured I was gonna reveal this sooner or later but remember the time I came from one day when Majin Buu and Supreme Kai came."

"Yes don't remind me. I have major regrets during that time."

"Well since it would be a really bad idea to revive him. Believe me I know about that much at least. So I could ask Baba about letting him out of his hell for at least a day. The tournament would be over sooner or later."

Silence was Vegeta. He turned away from his rival and stood near the window watching his wife talking to his son contemplating of his decision of the matter.

"Just do it Kakarot." muttered Vegeta.

Goku nodded and left with **Instant Transmission**.

BABA'S HOUSE

Goku slowly walked down the steps after greeting Baba. As Goku finally left the living realm to hell, he left to King Yemma's with his **Instant Transmission**.

Once there, he appeared before the guardian of the reality of hell and the living, but cut off the whole line of spirits waiting to see which way to go, either up or down.

"Hey King Yemma." Goku said with his cheerful attitude.

"Hey." was the guardian's reply used to his rude introductions thanks to that annoying technique.

Goku's face turned serious getting to reveal this important info for him. Even Yemma noticed Goku's look.

"What is it?"

Goku flew next to his ear and whispered with covering his mouth to be sure Yemma was to listen only and keep the info to Yemma to himself.

Goku flew back down finally done releasing his proposition.

"Very well then Goku. I'll give you the key to his bindings and bring a guard to his location. With that said Shenron opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a paper seal and rang a bell as one of the blue ogres was coming.

Yemma gave the seal to the guard and in turn gave the seal to Goku.

Yemma turned to Goku, "he will take you to his level of hell and you will be able to take him to that tournament."

Goku nodded and the guard gestured the Saiyan to follow him. As they both left the building the small ogre blew into a whistle and an elevator appeared from the yellow clouds.

"This elevator will lead to the hell codename black," is what he told to Goku. He soon went inside with the ogre as it pushed in few numbers to allow access to this particular individual.

15 MINUTES LATER

Hearing the ding and the bells opened Goku was not at all shocked what he saw. It was a busy West City with numerous amounts of civilians talking to yourselves. Couples, families, groups of children,friends etc.

Goku soon walked down the pavement passing through the people if they were ghosts. Which meant that these were fake humans ment for Black's Hell. That was when he noticed his faker.

Goku Black was in a particular position in the middle of the road with a turtle shell on his back with multiple chains keeping his limbs together and restrict his condition. Among his seals he had five seals similar to Mafuba's magic seal.

Goku Black was still in his dark color based gi. However he did not have his earring and time ring on his person which made it easier to deal with him.

Goku Black seemed rather calm for Goku's taste. As he walked he could hear the corrupted body of his laugh slowly before laughing loudly. Goku still had his serious expression.

"Now what would the great Son Goku want with the poor excuse of a God." he said.

Goku really wanted to ignore him but he still pressed on with the objective at hand.

"I need your help Black, or should I call you Zamasu knowing who you are."

"Call me Black. After a while I got used to this new name of mine thanks to that human Bulma." Black replied with a chuckle remembering his murder of the scientist.

Goku slowly started to grind his teeth from the obvious taunt at his friend. He hoped that the future Bulma and Trunks could forgive him of what he's going to do.

"Like I said I need your help you bastard. There is a universal tournament coming in a hour and me and Vegeta decided to revive you for a day."

Goku Black merely laughed for a good while hearing the original body's owner reason of visit.

"Now why should I help you. In fact the King of All is doing me a favor by destroying the pitiful Gods of Destructions, the Kais, and their universes." Black said to Goku.

Goku knew what he had to do. He was practically going to do a Piccolo against him with the reverse psychology or something like that.

"I figured you wanted to show off your Super Saiyan Rose form to those so called low classed Gods."

A moment of silence before Black smirked as he looked at Goku.

"You know funny thing is I know you're playing but you're right, I want to show off the beauty in my form."

Goku merely walked toward him and the paper seal left his hand and came into contact with Black's form. As it did Black's chains and turtle shell were retracted back into the ground.

Black slowly stood up from his croched position. As he did he slowly warmed up his body with his neck, arms, legs and waist in a similar fashion of Goku when he was on the first trip to Namek years ago.

"Are you done Black?" questioned the Saiyan God in all but title.

"I suppose Goku. I can't wait to see what the team you have assembled." he replied. They soon left the level of Hell to check out the paperwork for allowing Black for a day.

BACK AT BABA

Steps were heard from the lower levels of the house. Baba used her orb to move herself near the top on the opposite side of the wall.

"So who did you bring back the new fighter. It must be someone important for you to go back down there." said Baba wondering who it was. Goku slowly moved his form and Baba's eyes widened in shock.

It was a _another_ Goku, but with dark clothing.

"Ah Miss Baba I would like to thank you for letting me out so early. I would have killed you in the future but you must thank the androids."

Baba would have replied but one of the ghost ushers came into the room.

"Mr. Goku there is someone looking for you outside."

Goku soon left with Black right behind with his arms crossed wondering what's outside. In the air were numerous assassins.

Most of them wore the same outfit giving off the feel of a ninja clan. While the supposed leader looked like a pet dog.

"Who are you guys." said Goku to the leader.

"Can't tell you." said the leader with no emotion. Then he gave out a gasp and looked at his stomach as it had a purple blade energy through his stomach. The commander soon lost the light in his eyes as he feel to the lake surrounding Baba's home.

Goku merely turned his head and saw that Black had his right hand up with a familiar energy blade formed. The Ghost Ushers and Baba were shaking in fear feeling Black's Ki and remorse.

Goku had a look of disapproval, "we could have asked more questions Black."

Black just merely smirked at the claim from the Saiyan God. He walked past him and flew to the center of the ring of assassins.

"Now then please excuse me while I show you the beauty of my form." said Black as he shifted his form as his aura started to show more. While his hair and eyes began to flicker into a familiar color to Goku.

The night clouds turned darker as lighting appeared in the sky as Black began to yell.

With another screech the whole audience covered their eyes. Except Goku seeing this happen many times does that to you.

Black shifted his arms to the sides in a similar fashion to Frieza.

"You mortals should be honored at my transformation. Now be amazed as the new God gives the ultimate gift for you pathetic mortals!" Black yelled as he crushed his blade into his left hand.

Goku did feel a little nervous seeing the same action made by the corrupt God.

Black gave a yell once more as he pulled out his right hand and the energy blade turned into a scythe.

"Now then, _ACCEPT_ my gift!"

Black then a 360 spin with the scythe and the assassins soon gasped as they were soon cut from their waist as they all feel to the lake around the Baba's house.

Once more Goku gave a disapproving look to him.

"Couldn't you have knocked one unconscious."

Black would have replied but the two Goku's felt two familiar presences of the God of Destruction and his Angel attendant.

Black gave a mocking gentle's bow to the God and the Angel.

"Hello there Lord Beerus and you to Lord Whis." said Black with a mocking smile.

"Ah well hello there Goku Black. It has been awhile since you came here, or would you like me to call you by your original name Zamasu."

"Why so harsh Lord Beerus. After all why not have two Gokus in your team against the other universes." said Black.

"After what happened the last few weeks I should **Destroy** you right now, but you are indeed right I could use two Gokus in my team. Now hurry up before the Kings destroy us all before we're late to the tournament."

As Whis was teleport the group the original Goku stopped them.

"Before we leave Whis, Black let's have a quick spar before we go. I want to see if you trained at all in Hell." said Goku to the fake.

Black gave a chuckle as he levitated in the air, who was still in his Rose form.

"Sure, after all this is your body. I'm sure we can enjoy this for awhile." he replied the body's original owner.

Beerus growled and he had several tick marks hearing the causal conversation between the two Gokus.

"Hurry you two!"

The two Goku's got into their combat stances, with Goku instantly going to Super Saiyan Blue.

The two left before the audience and exchanged blows that cause massive shockwaves near the water that cause it to disperse, while doing the same in the air until ultimately they were back at where they started as they flew at each other in a quick speed as they pulled back a fist.

As they connected the two blows knocked their opponents into their base form and soon they fell to the lake as they slowly regained consciousness.

Beerus and Whis were indeed shocked at what they watched. They seemed to be at even strength and speed. Which was quite surprising as Black should be at least slightly weaker than Goku as he gained new strength after the Zamasu incident.

FEW MINUTES LATER

As the Universe 7 team still talked amongst themselves they felt familiar kis coming to their location.

The team was shocked at who was the new person in their team.

" ***Chuckle*** Hello there team 7. A pleasure to meet you." spoke the dark Goku.

Those who weren't aware of what happened weeks ago were indeed shock at the new teammate for their universe's defence.

Black trailed his eyes on androids 17 and 18.

"Well hello there androids #17 and #18. I must say you are the only good thing I see in humanity beside nature as you did magnificent work in the future." Black said to the twins.

The twins just merely glared at him, more 18 than her brother as he didn't care as much off of the fake Goku.

Black's eyes trailed next to Master Roshi and Tien.

"Oh well this is indeed a surprise. I had the pleasure of killing you Roshi, but Tien will have to thank the androids here of giving him the mercy."

Once more the humans just glared harshly at the fake Goku. Black eyes turned to Piccolo.

"Ah Piccolo, I must thank you and your race as well. Without your Dragon Balls I wouldn't be here today."

Piccolo gave a low growl of irritation after hearing what happened in the future.

Then Goku Black turned his head towards Gohan with his evil smirk.

"Now this is a major surprise. It seems you have gotten stronger Gohan. You are indeed stronger than your future self. I can see why you would teach Trunks in the future. But it would have been nice to fight your future self in the future timeline."

Gohan's face turned more serious and within his eyes showed anger hearing this.

Lastly Black turned to Bulma who looked quite shock to see her future self's killer. She was indeed angered that Goku let him join their team, much less revive him for a day.

"Well, hello there my dear Bulma. It has been some time since I've seen your beautiful face."

Bulma was disgusted hearing this. She was even more angered that Zamasu was using her childhood friend's body to taunt her.

Vegeta growled loudly and got in front of her.

"Back off you bastard before I kill you myself!" yelled Vegeta at her rival's fake.

Black gave a chuckle before raising his hands in a calming manner, "easy Vegeta, I'm just having some fun."

Vegeta was not amused in the least.

Beerus growled loudly to get their attention, "hurry up before we get destroyed!"

Whis pulled out a small red flag with a yellow 7, "now then team seven, hold hands so we go fast as we can."

Most of the team did so as they formed a circle, but there was one person who was against this.

 _Vegeta_

There was an open space next to Goku Black. Which was self-explanatory of why he wanted not to hold hands with him.

Beerus gave an angered looked before hold Black's hand and grabbed Vegeta's to avoid the confrontation of the Saiyans and they were wasting time as it is.

TOURNAMENT RING

Upon arriving at the void, there were other teams in their own groups. However, once the other groups looked at team 7, there were two Gokus. They knew of the lighter clothed Goku, but the other was giving them an ominous sense of deja vu.

Moving on the team of Universe 6 had just arrived a little earlier than Universe 7 with some of their members coming toward them.

Goku, Black and Vegeta soon noticed them as the Saiyans of the last tournament, but with two more figures. The new figures being female.

"Master!" yelled a familiar voice to Goku and Vegeta. That person was the Saiyan fighter from Universe 6, Cabba.

"Hello Cabba." greeted Vegeta to his slight apprentice.

"Yo." was Goku's greeting with a wave of his hand.

A cough interrupted the upcoming conversation as Cabba remembered who was with him at the moment.

"Ah master, this is Caulifla and Kale."

The first woman known as Caulifla was slightly taller than Cabba and that wasn't from her spiky black hair. She had on a magenta top with purple pants and lastly black shoes. Overall she was indeed attractive and bold.

The next woman hid behind the first woman but this one looked rather frail looking. Like the other girl she had the standard Saiyan characteristics, black spiky hair and eyes. She kept her hair in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She wore a red shirt that revealed her stomach.

Next she wore a red skirt that was tightened by a brown belt. The female Saiyan also wore golden boots with red tips. As accessories she wore golden bracelets and gold hoop earrings.

At first glance she seemed rather pathetic in the general Saiyans eyes, but Black knew something was hidden within her. After fighting Trunks, he really learned the hard way. He would keep a close on her and her companion. Vegeta can have the boy.

"So Cabba who's this?" asked Goku.

"Ah this is Caulifla a Saiyan in my universe." replied Cabba.

"Sup." was Goku's greeting to the female Saiyan as he offered a handshake.

Caulifla just slapped away the attempt.

"Caulifla please be nice."

"As if, the whole tournament is to see who's the strongest in the universes. I don't have time to be buddy-buddy with other people."

"Oh, so you're like me then. Let's have a good fight then." laughed Goku.

Caulifla gave a look of annoyance of the airhead Saiyan from Universe 7. The other female got closer to her in fear of the males of Universe 7.

"Sis." she whispered to her sister/master like figure in fear.

Goku finally noticed the other girl as well thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"Is she a Saiyan to?" asked Goku to Cabba.

"Yeah she is. Her name is Kale."

Kale just looked down in embarrassment and fear of being called out to the male Saiyans.

SKIP HIGH PRIEST SPEECH

"And BEGIN!"

As the priest said it there numerous explosions over the whole arena.

"TOPPO FIGHT ME!" yelled Goku over the explosions as he dashed toward the captain of Universe 11.

"Dad don't leave the group we need to stick to the plan." Gohan said to his father as he left.

Eventually Vegeta, #17, #18 left the defence group to find their opponents and prove their worth for the defence of Universe 7.

"Guess I'll be leaving as well." said Black to the group as he fired off ki blasts in no particular direction as he enjoyed the destruction.

A LITTLE LATER

Black growled from about a mountain of debris. Goku was taking his opponents to lightly. He could easily wipe them out. Well might as well see if his body was still strong enough.

Black did indeed Goku by giving a flying kick to the tall blue animal.

"Bro!" called the other two in worry.

Goku Black placed his hands behind his back in a similar fashion as a Supreme Kai.

IN THE STANDS

Universe 10's Supreme Kai Gowasu looked on in fear as he sweated bullets and getting paler seeing the fake Goku.

Which of course got the Angel and the God of Destruction asking him if he was alright.

"What's wrong you Gowasu?" asked Rumsshi.

"He has returned." the Kai muttered.

"Who?"

"My former student."

BACK IN THE ARENA

"You know sometimes I wonder if you are worthy to be amongst the Gods Goku." muttered Black to the Saiyan God.

Goku then felt a familiar presence right behind him as he noticed Black got into his stance.

"Why are you wasting your time with these foolish mutts Goku."

"That's because these guys from Universe are pretty strong. We can't sense their energy." replied Goku.

Black did indeed felt something was off the first time he laid eyes on their current location.

"What ever then Goku. Go sit this one out. I'll finish what you can't."

"You know that ain't fair at all Black these guys are my opponents."

However during this the Supreme Kai of Universe 9 was boasting as another fool enter the Trio De Dangers trap and called his universe to converge on their location.

"Who cares about it, it's first come first serve!" Black yelled as he dashed forward to the yellow jackal opponent.

The other two Dangers noticed the chance and also dashed forward to complete their triangle formation.

"You're fighting me!" Goku called to Basil as he exchanged blows with him. As he managed to kick him away he saw Black was getting close to Lavender.

"Black watch out for his poison!"

"Thanks." he replied as he put on a barrier of Ki around his form and started to dodge the strikes until Black countered with a spin kick to his head.

That was then he felt his sixth sense warning him of an attacker. He dodged the clawed strike from the catwoman as she cursed under breath of missing her mark.

"You may have dodge on of my strikes, but I'll still scratch up that handsome face of yours." she said as she ran literally as a cat would as Black fired Ki blasts from both of his hands.

That was then when she got close to him and continued to attempt to scratch his form as she continued to mock him of letting her scratch him up to get the fight over with.

In perfect sync she jumped away as Lavender appeared from the smoke as cover to sneak up on him. Lavender was able to indeed land the blow but all it did was gave him to gasp in slight pain. He did indeed underestimated the jackal's punch.

He could see that Goku was having some _fun_ with some other Universe 9 warriors as he continued to block the punches from the position and the claw strikes.

' _If there's one thing I hate above else, besides Goku, is cocky mortals.'_

Like last time the two warriors jumped away as ice based weapons were coming in his direction. He blocked it, but was genuine surprise when feeling the ice on his skin become a literal cube.

That was then Black noticed that he was indeed cornered on both sides of the jackal on his right and the catwoman and whatever the thing that spat out the ice strikes on him.

As they dashed toward him he then counted the time to dodge at the last minute and it indeed work as the catwoman's claw hit her mark, but on her teammate.

Goku then noticed his opponents took their eyes off him for a brief moment as they shouted Lavender's name in worry.

"My turn." Goku muttered as he turned into a Super Saiyan. He then materialized a Ki attack in his left hand and flew toward them in a high speed as he launched the attack making the two warriors of Universe 9 to fall out of bounds.

With Black seeing as the jackal was currently incapacitated, he focused on the woman. He gave hard right punch toward her cheek that made her fly back from the blow. He appeared under her and gave a yell as he gave a high straight kick with his boot making her go higher than before.

To finish her off he appeared before her as he gave a slam that crushed some of the arena during her fall out of bounds.

Landing on the arena he then felt webbing on his other arm.

He gave a smirk as a familiar yellow glow slowly surrounded his form.

"Do you really think such petty traps will keep me in check." he said as the fake Goku turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Don't underestimate the power of Goku Black!" he yelled as once more dashed at the individual who threw the ice spears at him. Black dodge all the punches from him and landed a couple of his own and finished him the two off with a mega Ki wave.

"Trio De Dangers! You better not lose!" yelled the Kai of Universe 9.

"Leave it to use Supreme Kai." Bergamo as he and Goku had a close fist fight with Black and Basil being near them.

Black parried a blow from Basil and quickly countered with a quick upper cut to get some distance. That was then the other brother Lavender came up from behind him and the two continued to fight.

Bergamo and Basil soon focused on Goku. With Goku as he parried the punch of Bergamo and launched a dome Ki attack on his back to move him near the edge.

He also dodged Basil's flying kick as he threw small Ki attacks also moving him near the edge.

Black, having enough of the annoying jackal, sent a shockwave that sent him near Bergamo.

That was then the two Gokus shared a look and got into the familiar **Kamehameha** stance with the blue Ki in Goku and the dark black ki with the possessed Goku.

" **KAAA….MEEE….HAAA….MEEEE….HAAAAAAAAA!** "

" **KAAA….MEEE….HAAA….MEEEE….HAAAAAAAAA!** "

The two Gokus said the attacks in perfect unison as they threw their arms forward making the attacks combined into one with the main being Black's and the layer on top of that being Goku's.

That was then when the Trio De Dangers were soon out of bounds as their combined attacks stood no chance in the face of Gokus, both of being overkill, **Kamehamehas**.

Seeing as the requirements were set the Grand Priest called all combatants attention.

"With all of Universe's 9 members out of bounds means they have been wiped out. Therefore Universe 9 will be erased from existence."

"Lord Zeno!" cried the loud and rude Kai hoping to plead mercy on him alone.

The two Kings gave a happy cry thinking that the Kai was telling them to speed up the process. Their hands glowed as they erased the Kai, the team and the universe. Leaving the Angel to himself.

"It's crazy enough to think Black mastered Goku's body but for the Zenos to instantly destroying Universe's 9 team is insane. Whis tell me if the universe is even around."

"I'm afraid the whole universe is gone as well Lord Beerus." the Angel replied to the God causing said God to fearfully gulp hoping that his team doesn't get out too early.

END STORY

Author's End Notes: I'M VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY

…

…

…

..

…

SORRY!

I have been experiencing some technical experiences with my laptop. Being I'm connected to my wifi but no internet. Which then I had to research many ways of attempting to connect to the internet. Moving on ward I have enough bad experiences in school as it is so I'll leave it at that.

Got to say one more thing. My condolences for those of you in Mexico. As a Mexican-American I know what it's like. So I'm very for those who may of lost friends or loved ones in those earthquakes.

Back to the story, I've decided to make this a short story instead of a one shot. I hope the story of bring Goku Black instead of Frieza was reasonable. Next I'll be working on Itachi and his flock.

See you guys later and take care.


	2. New Players

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball Super are owned by their rightful owners. If you enjoy anything of the mention, then please support the official release.

Author's Note:Don't really need to say much seeing as I'm back in business. Goread the end if you are interested at what I'm doing.

 **Technique Name/*Sound Effects***

 _Emphasis_

FLASHBACK/CUTAWAY

' _Inner thoughts'_

STORY START

After witnessing the 9th universe being destroyed by the two Zenos, the remaining universes participating in the tournament now knew what exactly what would happen to them, their gods, and their universes upon losing all participants in the team.

"You remember that day right Black."

Black's attention was turned toward his former enemy, Goku. That was then Goku Black remembered the day Goku summoned Zeno to ruin his and Zamasu's Zero Mortal's plan in the future timeline of Universe 7.

"Yes mortal, I do remember the king interrupting. . .Zamasu's moment." Black said as he looked back at Goku.

Black then remembered some of the old texts that he read when he was in his original Supreme Kai body.

As a Supreme Kai apprentice, it was required for them to read texts that explains their roles in this universe. Along with their Destroyer counterpart being a major person of their training as well. Once reading more of the serious texts, the apprentice Supreme Kai will now learn that his life, will be always be tied down to the Destroyer of their universe

"Just remember this Black. If you ever kill a mortal from another universe Zeny won't ever forgive, you'll be erased from existence at the spot." Goku warned to his faker.

Black would have liked to retort to the mortal, but was the point in all of this. With the knowledge of his former self, he knew the truth to be true. What was the point in the argument if you are talking about Zeno, the king of all the gods.

Black gave a annoyed huff and proceeded to walk away from Goku in hopes to calm down his anger and look for some mortals to have a nice fight with.

"Sure Goku, thanks for reminding me of the situation. I should also warn you of that Jiren from the 11th Universe. When I was apprentice Supreme Kai, I heard of rumor of the strongest mortal living in the 11th Universe as well. And you should know this, if you ever surpass the strongest mortal in the multiverse, I too will be right behind in you in strength. Afterall, this is your body and I can't wait to see what you can do Goku." finished Zamasu.

Both Gokus, seemed to have finished expressing their thoughts to their counterparts made their way to different location of the arena to look for some people specifically.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

'* **Sigh*** After all that showboating, it would seem that I scared off all the mortals who wish to fight me. Maybe I should go after Jiren myself.' though Black feeling quite bored seeing nobody challenging him to a fight as he laid his back against a large piece of stone that had gotten loose during the initial light show from the universes. Being a saiyan for so long, has quite literally messed with his way of thinking.

"Hey you!" called a familiar voice to Black. And he gave a smirk realizing his wish will soon be granted for himself.

' _I was hoping to save those saiyan women for dessert. But oh well, might as well have them as the main course.'_ he thought to himself turning to see what he sensed and thought was true. Both saiyan women, Caulifla and Kale seemed to be approaching him.

"What's this, I didn't think you would fight me this early Caulifla. What changed your mind?" Black questioned as he stood up from his resting spot and brushed off the dust that got on his clothing.

"I saw you and your twin finish off those dogs or whatever they are from that universe. Cabba also told me that you and your twin are also the strongest saiyans from our twin universe. So, I demand for you to make stronger." she said to him.

Goku continued to smile throughout the conversation with the woman.

"What makes you even qualified to ask me. Can you even go beyond your usual limit to become a Super Saiyan like me and my twin." Black said as he began to power up. With a quick yell, he was in Super Saiyan 1 transformation.

"Is that all you got that their old man. I'll show you a transformation that'll wet your pants." Caulifla warned the male Saiyan and proceed to power up.

With her transformation, that was when Goku Black got a bit disappointed seeing her go through a familiar transformation. What she was going through was the Ultra Super Saiyan. With this, her speed will go down tremendously with her power significantly being stronger. He did have to admit it, she looked rather. . . . .attractive seeing her becoming more thiccer if that's what he looked at the past Goku's timeland.

. . .

. . .

. . .

' _Questions for later'_ he thought trying to get rid of that lustful thought.

After powering up to this new transformation Caulifla decided to give her protégé a confidence boost before fighting one of the strongest men she has ever known.

"Kale." she muttered to the other female Saiyan.

"Y-Yes?" she questioned still feeling significant with her sister and one of the male Saiyans from the 7th Universe.

"I believe in you Kale." she finished.

She once again called out to Goku again, "You ready!"

Black got in a rather relaxed stance knowing full well who was going to win this little bout between the two of them.

"Whenever you feel like it Caulifla."

She gave a was cry and leaped into a fight with Black. But with every blow she tried throwing at her opponent, she felt rather slower and missed every mark with Goku dodging the blows or by simply blocking them feeling not affected at all by her punches. He proved his point in difference in power by giving her a small push forward and fell not used to this transformation.

"W-What the hell! Why'd I miss!?" she said feeling annoyed by her own actions.

"You sacrificed your speed for a power boost." he said to her. When she did try to get up from the ground he proceeded to lecture her as to why with that form, she will _never_ , be able to defeat him as he stands.

"Another thing about that transformation, it's not suited for a long termed fight like this tournament. So, my advice, avoid doing that transformation if I were you."

With that logic in mind. Caulifla did indeed powered down to get out of that transformation.

UP IN THE STANDS OF UNIVERSE 7

With Krillin and Tien caught falling off the arena, they were forced to watch their teammates to continue to survive till there was no more time. While watching Black, it was a shock seeing the fake Goku going through the same Super Saiyan transformation that dear friend does.

Seeing Black going through the famed Super Saiyan transformation brought a question from Beerus asking his attendant a rather curious question.

"Hey Whis, I got a question for you."

Whis slowly turned to meet his Destroyer's eye, "What is it Lord Beerus?"

"From the last time we saw Zamasu fighting Goku the first time, he didn't go Super Saiyan right?"

"That's true Lord Beerus. I do in fact remember seeing Zamasu fighting Goku, who was Super Saiyan 2 fighting Zamasu in his base form."

"So how is it that he managed to unlock the Saiyans true potential?" the cat questioned further.

"I think I know this Lord Beerus." replied the tri-cyclops. With that, the Universe 7 team turned their attention towards Tien awaiting his response.

"Back when Vegeta was still evil, me, Yamcha, Chaitzou, and Piccolo met the North Kai on his planet. On that planet, we met with Ginyu Force from Frieza's elite troops. When we fought, we all felt we didn't even have a limit to our body. And we somehow beat the guys that almost killed Vegeta." Tien explain his thoughts on the fake Goku.

"So when Trunks killed the Zamasu in the future, Goku Black did some training in other world to give himself a power boost is what you're suggesting then Mr. Tien?" questioned the Angel. Tien just gave a solemn nod seeing that was he was trying to explain. With that information the 7th universe turned back to fight between Caulifla and Goku Black.

BACK TO THE FIGHT

"So you know get it Caulifla. The form that you should go for is this one." Goku Black said to her before transforming to a higher state. The legendary Super Saiyan 2 state that Gohan achieved when he was barely becoming a teenager.

"That form. . ." she muttered in awe seeing Goku's form in the ascended state.

"This is what Super Saiyan 2 looks like." finished Goku as the bio-electricity was now slightly appearing within his Super Saiyan 2 aura.

Caulifla speed walked to the residential fake Saiyan and grabbed his Gi in excitement ready to bombard him with questions.

"That's the power I was looking for. I barely did it once but, I haven't been able to that transformation since then!" yelled Caulifla who was quite in his personal space.

"Is that right?" Black muttered getting quite freaked out by her close proximity. Yet, for some reason, he couldn't move his body in retaliation to get her away from him. Her, being rather close to him, seems just right with him.

' _More questions for later.'_ Black thought to himself.

"Is it all about the back? Making it tingly-like?" Caulifla questioned as she began yell her questions to the older Saiyan.

Black gave a small smile, "Something along those lines, yes."

"Hey, Black! Enough with the teaching already. Just hurry up and beat her so we can win the Tournament." yelled the 7th Universe's Destroyer.

"Calm down Lord Beerus. Things are just starting to get interested." Black yelled back to the God of Destruction.

Caulifla soon let go of her grip and walked a couple paces behind her and thought of something.

"So if I try to redo that thing again. . . ." she said to herself. Caulifla soon did as she thought would work. By powering up and sending more of her ki towards her back her aura started to grow even bigger than before. As she continued to yell she soon felt the pull from before. With one more shout, some of the arena exploded around her, covering her with dust.

As the dust settled, Caulifla's hair had changed entirely. Looking at her form, it was quite uncanny from the Son family lineage. Most of her grew slightly longer as it stood up. While there was a bang of her hair dangling just like Goku and Gohan from the past.

"All right!" she yelled in excitement feeling the power she did from before and was quite enjoying the rush in her blood. She feels more pumped than ever.

"That's quite impressive coming from a Saiyan from the 6th universe. You're really something Caulifla. You might even power up to the Super Saiyan 3 state in this fight." Goku said to the female Saiyan.

"There's a 3!?" she yelled in excitement. She thought after the 2, that she would be able to go to the Blue form that Cabba said about the male Saiyan. This was getting exciting for her.

"There is, but I would first say you have to master the power and stamina of the 2nd state before even trying to go beyond the power of 2. Enough about that topic, I want you come at me Caulifla."

"Count on it!"

Both fighters leaped back to get more space away from the other Saiyan. Goku Black being in the famous Kame House stance from Goku. While Caulifla, was in her makeshift boxer stance she learned on her home planet.

As they stared down each other wondering who was going to be the first to start the fight. Caulifla couldn't help it as she summoned a yellow ki blast and fired it at Goku Black. Which he of course responded by summoning one back in attempt to cancel out the attacks, which indeed worked as once they connected, there was a lot smoke covering there section of the arena.

Seeing the chance, Caulifla threw herself into a hand to hand fight with the God like Saiyan and threw a punch with, Zamasu in Goku's body, easily seeing the blow and caught it with his left hand. Zamasu now feeling the power behind the punch, put a smile on his face ready for some action from this female Saiyan.

After Goku letting go of her hand, both Saiyan's were exchanging blows with each other. As they tried to hit each other with kicks and blows, each Saiyan was ever slowly getting used to the opponent's fighting style and were dashing down the tournament arena.

An example being where they were getting used to each other's blows from their punches or kicks. Caulifla threw a punch with her right hand directed toward Goku's face, which he inturned blocked the blow with his fisted right hand. And seeing the chance, Goku lifted his right new in attempt to get to Caulifla's stomach but she too, like Goku Black was able to see the blow and blocked the knee with her own knee.

As they continued to exchange punches. Black even managed to fool her with the afterimage technique. As he came from behind her with a punch, she surprised him as well by doing the afterimage technique to. She came from behind with a kick trying to him at his back.

Like before, Goku dodged and disappeared in vanish in a burst of speed. Caulifla gave a smirk seeing the male vanish, before she did the same and the blows were now were shockwaves.

After having those massive shockwaves, they were now visible again to be seen by the 7th Universe. However, she wasn't ready when Goku thrusted his right elbow into her stomach, stunning her for a moment. Then followed up by winding his left knee to connect to her body as well, sending her flying from the blow into a broken pillar of the arena.

Black didn't stop there as he came in with a flying kick. After that combo disorientated her, Caulifla managed to get focused and saw the kick coming. She soon blocked the blow. As Goku Black gave put more force into the kick, Caulifla soon flipped away, landing near the lone female Saiyan watching from the sidelines.

"Are you alright s-sis? I"ll transform to help." muttered Kale to her teacher. But, her voice was so low that Caulifla didn't respond to her. Although, it might be the reason Caulifla was having too much fun with this fight. As she started to walk toward to Goku, it turn into a run, Then she boosted herself forward clashing forearms with the male Saiyan.

"I-I'll help out to." Kale said as she blasted a yellow ki orb at Goku who easily deflected the orb away from his fight.

"Hey Kale, can you do me a favor and not interrupt this fight."

"Yeah Kale, can you hold on for a minute. This is starting to get fun." continued Caulifla as she too was having fun fighting the fake Saiyan.

"A-Am I bother to you sis?" Kale said to the other female Saiyan. Caulifla didn't even bother to respond as Caulifla continued to the brawl between herself and Goku. She knew that she wanted to say something. But for Kale's sake, she needed to be rude to Kale to draw out the power she had when they were on the planet Sadal with Cabba.

Kale gripped her skirt in frustration and sadness not hearing anything from her teacher. In her, from the insecurity and doubt, she imagined that Goku Black and Caulifla were walking away from her in their Super Saiyan state, forgetting her existence entirely. That was the moment, that her mind had shattered and the power started to leak from her being.

"You took my sis away from me! I won't forget you for this Goku!" she yelled in frustration and anger. But as she was talking, she didn't even notice that her form was changing entirely. Her legs started to get muscular, her once skinny arms also joined the legs as she grew muscles too. Even her, _centerpieces_ , started to gain more muscle and you get the picture at this point.

A key point about her transformation was the very reality around her. The sky and air started to change colors from her very power as she continued to rage. As she transformed, she continued to mutter Goku's name in a mantra, _similar_ to a Saiyan from another timeline. As she said the name Goku one more time, there was an explosion that came from her being. Once the dust settled, her hair had changed to a light shade of green and her eyes were whited out completely.

"Black. . .Goku." Kale said slowly as Goku and Caulifla turned their attention toward the other female Saiyan that is in the tournament. Even, Cabba and Vegeta who were having their own brawl stopped and saw that Kale had transformed entirely as well.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta said in shock seeing a new transformation.

"It's Kale's transformation." Cabba explained.

"You finally did it Kale. I'm so proud of you!" she yelled over in approval.

Kale didn't even respond to her teacher. She just continued to glare into the eyes of Goku Black's.

' _What the hell. That look in her eyes and that hair. How is it that Kale, a being from the 6th Universe managed to have the Legendary Super Saiyan form. Broly is the only from that alternate timeline. Those eyes as well. They remind me of the boy. I seriously need to find something about this timeline.'_ Goku Black thought to himself in confusion and with small amounts of irritation.

Kale gave one step and charged right at Goku's form. Unfortunately, due to Caulifla's close proximity to Goku, she too felt the force was heading for out of bounds from her own student. Goku managed to block the charge by crossing his arms in a x formation. While Hit managed to save the not crazy Saiyan with his **Timeskip** ability.

"You just had to awaken the beast from your friend there, huh?" questioned the star fighter of Universe 6.

"That was your **Timeskip** ability right?! Thanks a million." she said in awe.

Kale gave a primal screech sensing who were the strongest fighters were. Goku Black walked up to her, feigning ignorance about this transformation.

"That's rather impressive power you got there Kale. " he said to her.

"Hey faker! You better be careful around her."

"I am being careful around her Vegeta. Why all of sudden you care for me?"

"That's not why Black. That may be the Saiyans' true form." Vegeta yelled back.

Black looked perplexed by that statement, then was surprised that Kale threw a right punch directed toward his face. He managed to block it with his left fist sending him back from the blow. That power she had was undeniable, she transformed to one of the powerful transformations, the Saiyan blood has to offer.

Kale walked toward her sister stealer. As she walked, the force from her steps, created small craters a few inches away from her boots. This didn't look well to the fake Goku.

"Black. . . .Goku." she said.

Black just stared at her with a face of seriousness. The way she was walking to him and the look in her eyes irritated him, for this was the same way Trunks approached him once he got a power up after he fought himself and the Zamasu from that current timeline.

"Black. . . .Goku. Black. . . .Goku. Black. . . .Goku. Kill!" she finished as she threw punch at a downward angle. With Black easily dodging the punches by doing backflips. However, he wasn't surprised when Kale brought a green ki orb to her chest and thrusted herself forward getting an impact on Goku. But, as he was soon to be flying, Kale grabbed his right boot and started to throw him downward in a fast motion crating craters from Goku's body. With every impact, Goku Black, gave a small grunt of pain from her strength.

Black soon had enough of it and put more power into the Super Saiyan 2 state getting himself free from Kale's grip. Black thrusted his left boot directed towards Kale's face and connected. But that didn't even faze the female Saiyan. Seeing that didn't work, Black threw some punches directed toward her stomach and that too had did nothing. She even power up some ki orbs in her hands. Black dodged them in time seeing them in her hands.

Again, as he dodged the last orb, he was surprised as Kale came at him at full speed and clothesline him against another broken pillar of the arena's earth creating a trench with his body and threw him with her arm into more debris of the arena. As the dust settled, Kale didn't stop as she appeared before him by dragging him against the floor by her hand on his face and finished her devastating combo by once again throwing him into more debris.

"Black. . . .Goku. Black. . . .Goku. Black. . . .Goku!" she yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once Black finished his yell, his form was revealed to everyone who was watching his fight with Kale. Goku Black had enough and was somewhat serious as he was now in the pinnacle of his prowess, the Super Saiyan Rosé.

"Alright then Kale. . . . .I'll show you some of my true power." he called out.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Let's do it Kale!"

"Black. . . .Goku."

" **KAAAA. . . . .MEEE. . . . .HAAA. . . .MEEE. . . . . . . .HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

As Goku Black was finished with his charging up the **Kamehameha** , Kale's form wasn't even fazed as she continued to walk forward to Black. As she was in front of him, she grabbed his face once again lifting him up

' _Ahhhh. . .crap baskets.'_

"Looks like I got to help." said the original Goku who was watching on the side.

"Wait Goku." called the 7th Universe Namekian.

That stopped him and when Goku looked at Kale's form again, there was steam coming out of her pores. She gave painful pants, as she couldn't keep the transformation much longer. She threw Black to the side with him barely catching himself before he hit the ground by flipping himself with his hand.

Kale shouted again, somehow managing to get a pillar to rise herself to the highest point it can give.

' _I seriously don't like how this is turning up.'_

Kale power up as she screamed, which also brought out a lot of green ki orbs from her body to be shot off intended on hitting everybody who was still on the battlefield. With most of the fighters, who were smart enough, to dodge. But, there were others who weren't, causing them to be thrown off and eliminated by Kale's bezerk form.

Once her tantrum, as Black called, was over, Kale jumped off the pillar fully intended to find Black Goku. With the person in question powered down and jumped away looking at her from afar. Lucky for him, with her mind gone, Kale couldn't sense his ki.

Unbeknownst to her, there was a warrior from the 11th Universe in wait for the perfect moment from trapping her with his so called **Justice Whip**. He indeed caught her with his technique, but with her power she easily broke out of the hold and sent him flying to the side, eliminating him from the Tournament of Power.

"Even her voice alone is this powerful." muttered Toppo of the 11 Universe. Which he and his team were watching from afar as well with each of them on pilliar.

It was at that moment that Jiren jumped off landing on the base of the battlefield. Toppo and the rest looked shocked as their ace was about to actual fight in this tournament for the Gods to watch.

"Jiren." Toppo said as he didn't see the need for him to take on the female Saiyan.

Jiren opened his eyes seemly confident at what he was about to do at this very moment.

"I'll take of this." he said.

With Caulifla and Hit, it seemed to look bleak for their team. As to why, Caulifla questioned Hit what he meant by that. Hit explained to the Saiyan, that if Kale had accidently killed someone with her power, she will be disqualified. Which also meant her existence being gone just as the 9th Universe had gone through.

"Kale can you hear me! Can you tone down the power a bit would you?! Kale!" she yelled not knowing her sister was. Her question was answered as Kale broke through a piece of the Kachi Katchin. It was then Jiren somewhat saved her by thrusted one of ki orbs into her stomach sending her flying.

With his hand open, he gave a small grunt and widen his eyes a bit before closing them and muttered, "It's over." With the exploding proving his point about this farce he had with the Saiyan.

It was then that Goku, the original made his appearance and went to say hello to the strongest fighter, supposedly at least from the multi-realms. Hit then suggested Caulifla and the unconscious Saiyan to leave the area as the power houses were ready to face off each other.

Black still had watched the whole event from afar and was indeed quite impressed at what he saw from Jiren the Grey as he heard the nickname from the 11th Universe Destroyer.

' _Now then Goku. Let's see how far you can handle the strongest mortal throughout the universes.'_

STORY END

Author's Note: So I hope you liked this chapter I had made for this story of mine. Yes, I say story. I changed my mind as to have this a one shot of Goku Black being the Frieza for this team. So again, I do hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. So I'll be working on other stories to. The main one being Devils Fused Defender.

If you continued to read from my very beginning, then you would know I had written another story called, The Devil Saiyan. And if you have been with me since then, I thank you for being with me on this journey. Reason I discouned it, was I wrote myself into a courner and was like fuck this, I'm gonna do a new story with the Super story.

And if you liked the original, I'm sorry for crushing your dreams by stop writing that story. I do hope you forgive me on that account. Besides that, I'm gonna try to figure out how to write my stories with my college schedule. I won't stop. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .least not like that other time.

Anywho, I'm gonna now focus on my oneshot series of Goku. And seeing as how I'm active again. Send me your requests, but remember I have a policy on that stuff. Read that story to see what my policy is. With that said and taken care of, see in the next update.

Later gators.


End file.
